Hors Service
by Azertynin
Summary: Neal vient travailler alors qu'il est malade. Diana est la première à s'en rendre compte. Sick!Neal, Neal/Diana puis Neal/Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction White Collar / FBI : duo très spécial

Titre : **Hors-service**

Auteur : Azertynin

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Rating : K

Personnages : Neal / Diana / Peter / Jones

Spoiler : aucun

Disclaimer: White Collar and it's characters belong to Jeff Eastin.

Résumé : Neal vient travailler alors qu'il est malade. Diana est la première à s'en rendre compte.

**Chapitre 1**

Neal se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace et se demanda encore s'il ne ferait pas mieux de se dévêtir et de remettre son pyjama. Non pas que le costume de Byron qu'il avait choisi ce matin-là ne lui seyait pas mais son reflet dans le miroir lui indiquait clairement que le repos pris pendant le week-end avait été vain. Ses yeux étaient si marqués par les cernes qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait tout simplement pas rêvé la nuit de sommeil qu'il venait d'avoir. Il se laissa choir sur le lit et sortit son téléphone portable. Il demeura dans le silence, à juste regarder l'écran éteint, en hésitant. Peut-être ferait-il mieux d'annuler le taxi et d'appeler Peter, lui expliquer qu'il ne se sentait pas bien, demander un jour de repos... Le croirait-il seulement ? Il soupçonnerait sûrement un coup fumeux, pisterait son traceur, débarquerait peut-être même chez lui pour vérifier s'il était bel et bien malade. Neal soupira et rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. L'appel du lit était tentant mais il y résistait sachant pertinemment que s'il s'allongeait sur le dos maintenant il n'aurait jamais le courage, et peut-être même pas la force, de se relever. Il se pencha sur le côté pour prendre le tube d'aspirine qu'il avait laissé la veille sur la table de nuit, se leva, le mit dans sa poche, enfila son manteau et sortit.

Un froid mordant l'accueillit à l'extérieur. Un soleil hivernal resplendissant illuminait la ville sans une once de chaleur. Grelottant, il se blottit dans son manteau, espérant que le taxi ne serait plus trop long à venir.

XXXXX

Peter était arrivé au bureau plus tôt que d'habitude ce matin-là. Pour ses agents la journée s'annonçait assez calme. Ils n'avaient aucune grosse affaire en cours. Mais pour lui, en tant que superviseur de la division des crimes en col blanc, la journée s'annonçait chargée de paperasses. Hughes avait profité de l'accalmie pour lui demander de finaliser tous les rapports sur les affaires résolues au cours des deux derniers mois. Peter devait avoir fini de tout préparer pour 16 heures et il y avait beaucoup à faire tant il n'était pas à jour dans ses documents. Il n'aurait assurément pas le temps de s'occuper d'autre chose au cours de la journée aussi avait-il demandé à Diana de superviser à sa place le travail de ses collègues. L'ordre du jour était de rouvrir les vieux dossiers et de voir s'ils pouvaient y apporter un éclairage nouveau. Diana devait rassembler tout le monde dans la salle de conférence à 9h15, donner les consignes de Peter et distribuer le travail à chacun.

XXXXX

Neal profita d'être seul dans l'ascenseur pour laisser sa tête reposer contre la paroi et fermer les yeux. Il était en retard et savait qu'il allait devoir subir les foudres de Peter. Peter n'aimait pas qu'il soit en retard. Peter voulait toujours savoir où il était. Peter allait lui rappeler sa promesse. La dernière fois il avait dit que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Comment aurait-il pu deviner que le taxi serait en retard ? Il préparait mentalement son argumentation quand le carillon de l'ascenseur interrompit ses pensées. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa au moment où les portes s'ouvraient sur le 21ème étage. Il s'avança jusqu'aux portes vitrées qui donnaient accès à la division quand il s'arrêta net, surpris de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il leva les yeux à la recherche de Peter et le vit dans son bureau en plein travail. Il poussa la porte sans quitter Peter des yeux mais à peine eut-il mis le pied dans les locaux que Diana surgit sur sa gauche suivie par deux jeunes agents dont les bras étaient chargés de cartons remplis de dossiers. Elle l'agrippa par le coude, l'entraînant à sa suite en direction de l'escalier.

- Tu es en retard Caffrey !

- Je sais.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas un agent que tu peux te permettre d'arriver à l'heure qui te chante.

- Je sais.

- Apparemment non ! On a du travail. Peter est surbooké. Hughes lui a demandé tous les rapports en retard. Pendant qu'il termine la paperasse on doit jeter un œil sur les vieux dossiers.

- D'où ton escort, commenta Neal en adressant un sourire désolé aux deux agents.

Arrivé en haut de l'escalier, Neal s'attendit à ce que Peter l'interpelle depuis son bureau mais l'agent ne leva même pas les yeux de son ordinateur. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner davantage car Diana le tira brusquement par le bras jusque dans la salle de conférence. Neal salua les agents d'un sourire et d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir à leur côté pendant que les deux jeunes recrues déposaient les cartons sur la table.

- Comme vous le savez, annonça Diana, Hughes a demandé à Peter de lui faire un rapport complet sur les affaires résolues au cours de ces deux derniers mois. Il nous charge pendant ce temps de revoir les affaires non résolues. Chacun d'entre vous prendra deux dossiers dans les cartons en quittant cette pièce. Vous les relisez et vous essayez de trouver quelque chose qui nous a échappé et qui pourrait nous aider à relancer une piste. Des questions ?

Face au silence et à l'enthousiasme ô combien débordant de ses collègues, Diana n'insista pas davantage et leur fit signe de se servir dans les cartons. Neal regarda sans intérêt le défilé des agents devant lui. Il était si fatigué que cela lui fit l'effet de compter des moutons. Perdu dans sa rêvasserie, il ne s'aperçut que Diana était en train de l'appeler que lorsque celle-ci, exaspérée par son manque d'attention, donna au coup de pied dans sa chaise. Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.

- De nouveau avec nous Neal ?

- Désolé.

- Mauvaise nuit ?

- On peut dire ça.

Diana lui tendit deux dossiers.

- Vois ce que tu peux trouver sur ceux-là.

Neal y jeta rapidement un coup d'œil.

- Une fraude à l'assurance et un vol de bijoux. Je crois que je vais commencer par le vol.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu viens me voir si tu trouves quelque chose.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Neal se leva et ouvrit galamment la porte pour laisser sortir Diana avant lui. Lorsqu'ils repassèrent devant le bureau de Peter, il vit qu'il était toujours plongé dans son travail. Au moins n'avait-il pas remarqué son retard, songea Neal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les coudes posés sur son bureau, le menton appuyé sur ses mains, Neal relisait encore et encore le même paragraphe depuis dix minutes. Son esprit s'échappait à chaque fois si bien qu'arrivé à la fin de sa lecture il était incapable de se souvenir de ce qu'il venait de lire et recommençait en luttant contre l'urgence de dormir. Les lignes dansaient inlassablement devant ses yeux. Il tentait tant bien que mal de les discipliner en plissant les yeux mais si cela avait marché au début, à présent elles se jouaient de ses efforts. Il se frotta les yeux, massa ses tempes et resta ainsi la tête posée dans ses deux mains. Une migraine sournoise avait fait son apparition et des élancements douloureux parcouraient son crâne. Essayant de les oublier, il s'absorba dans une contemplation nonchalante des lignes qui s'entrecroisaient librement sans qu'il n'y puisse plus rien.

XXXXX

Diana acheva la lecture de son quatrième dossier de la matinée avec un long soupir de frustration. Aucun indice, aucune piste nouvelle ne l'avait effleurée. A en croire le silence de ses collègues, ils en étaient tous rendus au même point. Elle s'étonnait néanmoins que Caffrey ne soit pas déjà venu la voir, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à sa fastidieuse lecture. Habituellement, quand ils étaient assignés à un travail de bureau comme aujourd'hui, Neal ne manquait pas une occasion de distraire les agents par quelques bavardages ou tours de magie. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils en le voyant. Il était assis à son bureau, complètement immobile, la tête posée dans ses mains. Il donnait la parfaite impression d'être en train de lire mais Diana remarqua que le dossier ouvert devant lui était le même que celui qu'il avait commencé une heure plus tôt. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée devant lui qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il était absent à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux à son approche, ni manifesté le moindre geste pouvant laisser croire qu'il avait remarqué sa présence.

- Neal ?

N'obtenant aucune réaction, Diana recommença en lui touchant l'épaule.

- Neal ?

Il sursauta et leva brusquement vers elle des yeux interrogateurs. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête vers le dossier, se rappelant soudainement le travail qu'on attendait de lui et qu'il n'avait pas fait. Il chercha rapidement une excuse à formuler mais Diana le prit de court.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Neal la fixa à nouveau. Surpris par la question, il ne trouva à murmurer qu'un oui peu convaincant.

- Ça fait au moins une heure que tu es sur ce dossier...

- Oui je sais, je... j'ai bientôt fini.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Neal. Tu as besoin de faire une pause. Suis-moi.

Neal n'eut pas le temps de protester car Diana l'agrippa par la manche et l'entraîna au coin cuisine. Il la suivit tel un zombie à peine conscient du spectacle qu'ils donnaient aux autres agents. La pièce tournait tellement autour de lui qu'il aurait probablement zigzagué entre les bureaux si elle ne l'avait pas guidé.

Lorsqu'il fut assis à la petite table ronde, elle lui mit un verre d'eau dans les mains et lui tendit un cachet d'aspirine. Il regarda le médicament sans le prendre.

- Prend ce cachet Neal !

- Je... J'en ai, balbutia-t-il en sortant sa propre réserve de la poche de sa veste.

Diana posa le cachet sur la table et s'assit en face de lui. Elle l'observa en silence pendant qu'il attendait patiemment que l'aspirine se dissolve. Il était clair que Neal était malade. Son teint d'ordinaire déjà très pâle était d'un blanc surréel et ses yeux, creusés par la fatigue, brillaient d'un éclat fiévreux. Assise ainsi près de lui, Diana vit aussi qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Quoi ? lui demanda soudain Neal qui avait remarqué son regard intrusif.

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

- Je vais bien.

- C'est ça ! Tu m'en diras tant.

- D'accord. J'ai un peu... mal à la tête.

- Je ne pense pas que Peter verra d'objection à ce que tu rentres si tu es malade.

- Je pense qu'il en verra une à être dérangé pour ça.

- Je lui expliquerai pourquoi tu es parti.

- Ça va aller. Laissons l'aspirine faire son effet.

- Comme tu voudras mais assure-toi de ne pas contaminer tout le personnel.

- Ta sollicitude me touche.

- Et tâche de finir les deux dossiers avant la pause déjeuner, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

Neal la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle regagne son bureau puis il reporta son attention sur le verre devant lui. Il but le médicament d'une traite avec l'espoir que cela chasserait sa migraine rapidement puis il se leva prudemment. Malgré toutes les précautions qu'il prit sa vision se troubla, tout devint noir l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se sentit flotter comme si son esprit et son corps s'étaient subitement dissociés. Heureusement, le vertige disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et il constata avec soulagement qu'il était toujours debout. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers Diana pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué mais il s'aperçut qu'elle le fixait d'un regard incrédule. Il lui fit un signe de la tête accompagné d'un sourire pour lui signaler qu'il allait bien avant de rejoindre son bureau en priant pour que la pièce ne se remette pas à tourner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Levant les yeux de l'affaire qu'elle était en train d'étudier, Diana observa Neal. Il avait repris le travail ou, du moins, semblait l'avoir repris. Un dossier était posé à plat devant lui. Sa tête, appuyée sur sa main droite, était penchée vers sa lecture mais de là où elle était, et avec son bras qui cachait son visage, Diana ne pouvait voir s'il avait les yeux ouverts ou non.

XXXXX

Neal essayait de se concentrer en vain. Il se demandait combien de fois il lui faudrait relire encore ce paragraphe pour en découvrir le sens. L'aspirine avait calmé son mal de tête, mais elle n'avait, en revanche, pas été d'une grande aide contre sa fatigue. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Sous sa main en contact avec son front, il sentait que la fièvre avait rendu sa peau moite. Aussi commençait-il à sérieusement envisager la proposition que Diana lui avait faite. Il songea que peut-être, une courte pause lui permettrait de tenir au moins jusqu'au déjeuner et qu'il partirait ensuite. Il ferma les yeux et abandonnant la lutte il laissa son bras droit glisser lentement sur le bureau.

XXXXX

Diana était plongée dans une affaire de contrefaçons quand l'agitation des agents autour d'elle l'intrigua. Elle remarqua qu'ils jetaient tous des coups d'œil plus ou moins discrets vers Neal mais au moment où elle voulut voir ce qui les intéressait autant, Jones se posta devant son bureau, lui bouchant la vue.

- Y'en a qui se la coule douce, lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé en s'écartant pour lui laisser voir ce que Neal faisait.

Diana ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en découvrant Neal effondré sur son bureau. Il était avachi sur un dossier, sa tête reposant sur son bras droit replié. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers lui, Jones sur ses talons, et fit le tour du bureau pour voir son visage. Comme elle l'avait pressenti, il s'était endormi.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le réveiller ? demanda Jones.

- Une seconde.

Diana se pencha vers Neal pour poser sa main sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Jones.

- Il est brûlant.

- Quoi ?

Jones, à son tour, jugea de la température de Neal en le touchant du dos de sa main. Il la retira de son front prestement en sifflant sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser se reposer, proposa Diana.

- On devrait prévenir Peter.

- Pas maintenant. Il est trop occupé.

Diana et Jones se rendirent compte alors qu'un silence inhabituel les entourait. Ils levèrent les yeux et prirent conscience du spectacle qu'ils offraient à tous les agents. Diana les toisa du regard.

- Quoi ? leur lança-t-elle. Vous n'avez jamais été malade ? Fichez-lui la paix et retournez à votre travail !

Tous les regards reprirent aussitôt le chemin des dossiers sans plus aucun commentaire. Jones savoura cet instant avec un gloussement étouffé qui n'échappa pas à Diana.

- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter peut-être ?

- Tu ferais un bon chef, tu sais.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu.

Les deux agents reportèrent leur attention sur Neal. L'ordre que Diana avait clamé haut et fort à l'adresse de tous ses collègues ne l'avait pas réveillé. Bien qu'elle ait vu qu'il était fatigué, elle n'avait pas réalisé jusque là à quel point il était épuisé.

- Bon. Et maintenant ? demanda Jones.

- Laissons-le dormir.

Jones acquiesça. Avant qu'ils ne retournent travailler, il saisit le manteau que Neal avait déposé sur le dossier de sa chaise et le couvrit avec.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner arriva, les agents quittèrent leur bureau les uns après les autres. Jones salua Diana avant de partir manger en ville. En passant devant le bureau de Neal, il vit qu'il était toujours endormi. Il échangea un regard avec Diana et tourna sa tête de droite à gauche pour lui signifier que Neal n'allait pas mieux.

Diana attendait précisément la pause de midi pour attraper Peter au passage et l'informer de l'état de Neal mais ne le voyant pas descendre, elle en conclut qu'il avait sûrement commandé son repas afin de continuer à travailler tout en déjeunant.

Elle retourna auprès de Neal. Le voir ainsi commençait à l'inquiéter. Il était toujours aussi pâle et frissonnait malgré le manteau dont Jones l'avait couvert. Sa peau était si moite que ses cheveux en contact avec son front et sa nuque étaient en partie collés par la transpiration. Elle dégagea quelques mèches de son front et constata que sa fièvre était toujours aussi forte. Si elle avait conseillé à Neal de rentrer chez lui quelques heures plus tôt, elle doutait à présent qu'il en fut capable par ses propres moyens.

Diana n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle gravit les marches qui la séparaient du bureau de Peter. Quand elle frappa à la porte Peter leva brièvement les yeux vers elle avant de revenir à sa tâche.

- Pas maintenant Diana, grommela-t-il, les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur.

- C'est Neal.

Peter soupira et ferma les yeux, exaspéré d'avance par la bêtise que son brillant consultant n'avait sûrement pas manqué de faire pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Rien, il...

Peter regarda dans la direction du bureau de Neal. Voyant qu'elle lui bouchait la vue, Diana s'écarta de la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que...

Peter écarquilla les yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien vu.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que... il dort ? demanda-t-il à Diana, stupéfié.

- Oui. Il...

- Il dort au bureau ? s'écria Peter.

- Peter... Il est malade.

- Neal n'est jamais malade.

- Il n'allait pas très bien ce matin en arrivant. Je lui ai conseillé de rentrer chez lui mais...

- Mais il n'écoute jamais. Je sais !... Neal est malade ? demanda encore Peter, sceptique.

- Il a admis avoir mal la tête, a pris une aspirine. Mais son état a empiré. Il s'est endormi J'ai préféré ne pas le réveiller. Mais... Peter, il a beaucoup de fièvre. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que quelqu'un le raccompagne chez lui.

Peter n'attendit pas davantage d'explications. Suivi par Diana, il quitta son bureau et descendit rapidement les marches. Arrivé près de Neal, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le secoua pour le réveiller. Mais Neal ne bougea pas. L'absence de réaction inquiéta Peter qui fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers son consultant. Il posa sa main sur son front.

- Il est brûlant !

- Je sais.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

- Presque deux heures.

- Neal ! Peter lui secoua l'épaule un peu plus vigoureusement. A son grand soulagement Neal ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il les garda mi-clos quelques secondes avant de les ouvrir en grand quand il reprit ses esprits et réalisa qu'il s'était endormi.

- Peter ?

Neal se redressa. Il fixa intensément Peter et Diana puis un bref coup d'œil aux alentours l'informa qu'ils étaient seuls dans les locaux. Il ramena son regard sur Peter mais ce simple mouvement brouilla sa vision. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour lutter contre le tournis. Il entendit Peter lui dire quelque chose mais dans sa confusion il n'en saisit pas le sens. Son vertige était tel que seule la main, qui lui tenait fermement l'épaule, lui offrait un point d'ancrage salutaire. Quand sa tête cessa enfin de tourner, il rouvrit les yeux et il vit que Peter et Diana le dévisageaient avec inquiétude.

- Neal, tu m'entends ? demanda Peter. Je vais te ramener chez June.

Neal se concentra sur Peter et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

Peter l'agrippa par le coude pour l'inviter à se lever. Quand il se mit debout, son manteau glissa sur le sol. Diana se pencha pour le ramasser. Elle le rendit à Neal qui le prit de sa main libre en la remerciant. Peter voulut avancer vers les portes vitrées mais Neal resta figé sur place.

- On y va, Neal.

- Peter... Je... Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je te ramène chez June.

Neal suivit le mouvement de Peter et avança de quelques pas. Les portes vitrées étaient toutes proches mais il avait la sensation que plus il s'approchait d'elles, plus elles s'éloignaient de lui. Il se demandait si Peter avait lui aussi remarqué ce phénomène étrange.

- C'est bizarre, murmura-t-il

- Quoi donc ?

- Les portes.

- Quoi les portes ?

- Tu as vu ?

- Vu quoi ?

- Les portes, Peter. Elles bougent.

- De quoi...

Peter n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase car il sentit subitement le poids de Neal peser lourdement contre lui. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Neal vacilla sur ses jambes et s'effondra d'un coup.

- Neal !

Peter ralentit sa chute en l'agrippant à deux mains pour lui éviter de heurter violemment le sol. Il se retrouva ainsi lui-même assis par terre, Neal gisant inerte dans ses bras. Il l'allongea à côté de lui aussi doucement que possible et plaça sa main devant le visage du jeune homme. Il sentit avec un relatif soulagement le souffle tiède de sa respiration et se tourna vers Diana. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi faire, elle était déjà en ligne avec les secours. Après leur avoir donné tous les renseignements, elle raccrocha et s'agenouilla près des deux hommes.

- Ils seront là dans 10 minutes.

Peter se pencha vers Neal et lui secoua l'épaule.

- Neal ? Hey ? Tu m'entends ? Neal ?

Neal ne donnant aucun signe de conscience, il tenta une autre approche en prenant sa main droite dans la sienne.

- Neal ? Si tu m'entends, serre ma main... Neal ? Serre ma main.

Peter sentit son estomac se nouer d'angoisse quand la main de Neal resta immobile dans la sienne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

La première chose dont il fut conscient était un bip incessant et énervant quelque part au-dessus de lui. Il y avait aussi un objet sur son visage, dans son nez, derrière ses oreilles. Il essaya de l'enlever mais quelqu'un agrippa son poignet pour l'en empêcher.

- Laisse-le. C'est pour t'aider à respirer.

La voix de Peter. Qu'est-ce que Peter faisait dans sa chambre ? Une main se posa contre son épaule.

- Neal ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'entendait. Il voulait le lui dire mais malgré toute sa volonté son corps refusait de lui céder. Il lui semblait impossible d'ouvrir les yeux tant ses paupières étaient lourdes et une sensation étrange de flottement l'emprisonnait dans une irrésistible torpeur. Il se laissa peu à peu retomber dans le sommeil. Les bips et la voix de Peter ne furent bientôt plus que de vagues murmures que sa conscience finit par chasser complètement quand il se rendormit.

XXXXX

Quand il revint à lui pour la seconde fois, toute sensation d'étourdissement avait disparu. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une chambre aux murs blancs et que la machine qui délivrait les bips était un moniteur d'hôpital qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque. Il retira la canule nasale de son visage et examina de plus près la perfusion qui était fixée au dos de sa main gauche. Il suivit des yeux le fil jusqu'à une poche remplie d'un liquide translucide qui se déversait dans ses veines goutte après goutte.

Alerté par le froissement des draps, Peter quitta des yeux sa lecture. Il sourit en voyant Neal réveillé qui fixait avec suspicion son intraveineuse.

- C'est pour te réhydrater, lui dit-il en se levant et en s'approchant du lit.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Peter s'assit sur le lit et colla sa main sur le front de Neal.

- Ta fièvre est tombée.

Il tenta de remettre la canule nasale en place mais Neal l'en empêcha d'un geste de la main. Peter n'insista pas.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu ?

Neal fronça les sourcils en essayant de rembobiner la chaîne des événements.

- Je travaillais sur un dossier, dans les bureaux du FBI et... la suite n'est pas très claire.

- Je vais t'aider à y voir plus clair. Tu es venu travailler alors que tu étais malade. Ta température est montée jusqu'à 41. Tu t'es évanoui dans les bureaux du FBI. On a appelé les secours. Pendant ton transfert à l'hôpital tu avais tellement de fièvre que tu as convulsé dans l'ambulance. Ils t'ont donné des médicaments pour faire baisser ta température en espérant que ton cerveau n'ait pas déjà grillé !

- Tu es furieux.

- Bon sang Neal ! Ça aurait pu mal finir ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée d'appeler un médecin ? Non ?

- C'était juste un mal de tête. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que ça allait s'aggraver.

Peter soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la chaise où était posé son manteau. Il en fouilla les poches jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son portefeuille d'où il extirpa une carte de visite qu'il tendit à Neal.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les coordonnées du médecin qui nous suit, Elizabeth et moi.

- Peter, je...

- Ne discute pas ! Il est très compétent. J'ai confiance en lui. Prends cette carte !

Neal accepta la carte et lut attentivement le nom et les coordonnées du docteur.

- Son cabinet est dans ton périmètre. La prochaine fois, appelle-le.

- J'apprécie le geste Peter, vraiment mais...

- Mais ?

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Quoi donc ?

- Avoir le même docteur que toi et Elizabeth. Tu comprends. C'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en sa capacité à garder le secret médical mais...

- Il y a des milliers de docteurs à New York ! Rien que dans ton périmètre il doit bien y en avoir des dizaines. Si celui-ci ne te convient pas, tu as l'embarras du choix !

Neal haussa les sourcils en levant les deux mains en signe de capitulation.

- D'accord. Je te promets d'en choisir un.

- Bien. Voilà au moins une sage décision.

- Est-ce que tu sais combien de temps je vais devoir rester ici ?

- Ils te gardent en observation jusqu'à demain matin.

Neal se demanda alors quelle heure il pouvait déjà être. D'un rapide coup d'œil vers la fenêtre, il vit que le jour commençait à décliner.

- On est toujours lundi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. On est toujours lundi.

- Tu es resté là toute la journée ?

- Oui, je suis resté là toute la journée. Pourquoi ?

- Hughes a approuvé ça ? s'étonna Neal.

- Il sait se montrer compréhensif quand il le faut. Mais où tu veux en venir ?

Neal regarda Peter avec un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

- Tu étais inquiet.

- Nous y voilà.

- Attention, je ne dis pas ça... Je suis touché, Peter.

- Savoure bien ce moment parce que je te jure que si tu me refais ce coup-là, la prochaine fois je ne jouerai pas les baby-sitters.

- Je saurai m'en souvenir, répondit Neal avec un air faussement effrayé.

Peter s'éloigna du lit et enfila son manteau.

- Elizabeth m'attend pour dîner.

- Salue-la pour moi.

- Tâche de te reposer.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que je pourrais faire d'autre.

Peter se dirigea vers la porte mais il stoppa son élan avant de sortir.

- Oh ! Hey Neal !

Neal tourna la tête vers Peter, attendant ce qu'il allait dire. L'agent hésita un instant, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son ami.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien.

Neal le remercia silencieusement en hochant la tête. Peter passa le seuil de la porte mais avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois et vit que Neal tenait de ses deux mains la carte de visite qu'il lui avait donné et qu'il la regardait en souriant.

The End


End file.
